


You're the only place that feels like home

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Slice of Life, past Foggy/Marci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Karen, and Foggy have a rare night in. No bombs, no ninjas, no clients, just three friends, beer, and take-out. (Set between S1 & S2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the only place that feels like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noamika248](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noamika248/gifts).



> Senor-foggy-law asked me to pick up a last minute pinch hit for the Foggy Nelson Lovefest, and of course I said yes. To noamika248, I hope you enjoy this. I couldn't quite fit in everything you wanted, but this is definitely fluffy and (hopefully) funny.
> 
> Unbeta'd (mostly) due to the time constraints, so any mistakes are mine. ♥ to spaceisprettycool for telling me it's not terrible.
> 
> Title from "I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me" by Fall Out Boy. (Really, I need to start getting my titles elsewhere.)

“In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.”

"No, I promise you," Matt said, waving his beer bottle in Foggy's general direction, "I was also there, and I distinctly remember saying, 'This seems like a terrible idea.' You were just too drunk to listen."

Foggy rolled his eyes. "Lies and slander. Don't believe a word out of this man's mouth, Karen. You know what they say about lawyers."

Karen laughed and snagged a sweet-and-sour shrimp out of Foggy's carton. "No, please, enlighten me, Franklin Nelson, Esquire, Columbia Law graduate, what _do_ they say about lawyers?"

He narrowed his eyes as she popped the shrimp into her mouth. "When did you get so good with chopsticks? Last time we got Chinese you could barely hold them; now you're like a ninja!"

Matt laughed as Karen snapped them at Foggy's face. "I have a life outside of this firm, you know. I go out for dinner, sometimes even with men. On dates."

"Men," Foggy said, sighing happily, "dates. I miss those. I never have time for dates. Self-employment is a bitch." Karen tried to take advantage of his momentary distraction to steal another shrimp, but he parried her chopsticks with his own. "Why don't you ever take Matt's food?"

"Because Matt orders his hot enough that I'm pretty sure it's illegal in some states," she said, nose wrinkling.

Matt grinned. "If you can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"First of all, that doesn't make sense. And secondly, that's not _heat_ ," Karen shot back. "I'm pretty sure that's actually _radioactivity_."

Matt sadly shook his head. "Weak, both of you. So weak."

"If that's weak, I will absolutely own my weakness," Foggy said. "I like my tastebuds alive and in my mouth, thank you very much. I need them to taste other delicious things, like Mrs. Demir's baklava. You don't get a belly like this one by not enjoying food," he added, patting his pudge. He finished the last of his beer and stood up. "Who needs another?"

Karen and Matt both said "me" in unison, so Foggy grabbed their empties and took them to Matt's kitchen to line them up with the others already on the counter. Tonight was a celebration of sorts--Nelson & Murdock had finally won a case that paid in actual money instead of baked goods, and Matt hadn't shown up at the office with any serious injuries in the last two weeks. It had been Matt who suggested meeting up at his apartment for take-out, and since Foggy was all about encouraging that sort of behavior, he'd splurged on a case of Matt's favorite beer instead of the cheap college-kid swill they'd been reduced to lately. 

"One for Matt" he announced as he swanned back into the living room, then waited for Matt to take the bottle from his hand, "one for Karen, and one for Foggy," he said, setting them down in front of their respective seats. "Now, about these alleged dates, Ms. Page..." He trailed off suggestively, not above using his dirty lawyer tricks to get gossip.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How's Marci, Foggy?"

He winced. "Low blow," he said. "Marci is doing just fine, being her beautiful sharky self at Hogarth, Chao & Benowitz. She and I made a mutual decision to pursue other romantic options--"

"You mean she dumped you," Matt interjected.

"A _mutual decision to pursue other romantic options_ ," Foggy repeated, talking over Matt, "because she wanted me to be her trophy husband, and I'm just not ready to give up my career for charity lunches and playdates in the park. Yet."

Matt tried to cover his laugh with a cough while Karen arched an eyebrow at him. "That's the story you're going with?"

Foggy straightened up and squared his shoulders. "That's the story I'm going with."

She snorted. "I thought lawyers were supposed to be great liars."

"Whatever you say, buddy," Matt offered, tipping his beer toward Foggy. "Though you would make a great trophy husband, I have to say."

"Right?! I mean, I may not look as good as you do in a tux, Matt, but I clean up nice." Foggy took a long drink of his beer. "Maybe in a few years she'll call and beg me to take her back, you know, with grovelling. It'd be nice to see her grovel."

"You will see that happen about the same time _I_ see that happen, Foggy," Matt said, laughing.

"Oh ho ho," Foggy said, voice mocking, "blind man's got jokes." 

Matt shrugged, still grinning. "I work with what I have."

He stuck his tongue out at Matt, causing Karen to giggle. "I just stuck my tongue out at you, just so you know."

"So mature," Matt said.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough about my nonexistent love life." He turned to face Karen, resting his chin in his free hand. "Redirect, your honor. You said something about dates?" Matt turned toward her expectantly. 

Karen rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. You know, you two are worse gossips than schoolgirls."

"Guilty as charged," Foggy said, and Matt nodded in agreement. "And we also look amazing in plaid skirts."

At Karen's disbelieving laugh, Matt grinned. "We weren't always the responsible adults you see before you, Karen. Once upon a time, we were positively immature."

Foggy tipped his beer toward her. "Law school was wild," he said, as if that was explanation enough.

She sighed. "Fine. I went on a couple OKCupid dates, and they were… not awful," she said, ducking her head and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "But nothing clicked." She shrugged. "One guy did introduce me to a great Italian place on 52nd Street, so it wasn't a total loss. Their tiramisu was amazing."

"Mmm, tiramisu," Foggy said dreamily. "Matt is there any dessert in your fridge or is it just beer, eggs, and protein powder? Never mind, I know the answer to that, and it's depressing."

"Protein is important," Matt said, as if that excused anything.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. I know you grew up on literal gruel like some Dickensian tragedy--"

"That's not even close to being true, and you know it," Matt shot back, swatting at Foggy's arm while Karen laughed at the pair of them. "Sister Mary Catherine actually went to _Le Cordon Bleu_ before she joined the Church, and the food was always great."

"Whatever," Foggy said waving his hand in the air. "You're ruining your own mystique here, Matt. You're supposed to milk the Little Orphan Annie thing for all it's worth."

Karen laughed and reached over to ruffle Matt's hair. "You _would_ look cute as a ginger."

"You're both terrible," Matt grumbled. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because we're amazing?" Foggy asked.

"Yeah you kind of are," Matt laughed, holding his hand out for a fistbump from first Karen, then Foggy. "Now who's hiding the last dumpling?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comics!Matt is a redhead, and I'm not above making inter-canon jokes. 
> 
> While some may argue that Matt's super-sensitive nose/tastebuds would make it unlikely he's a fan of spicy food, my theory is that he actually prefers heat because it overpowers the chemical-y tastes of other ingredients. You and I may like MSG, but to Matt it probably tastes awful. He apparently can [count the grains of salt on a pretzel by taste alone](http://bestthenews.com/article/tune-table-daredevil-season-2-fri-03182016-1823.html), so a little numbness might not go awry. [Marvel Executive Editor Tom Brevoort agrees. Kind of.](http://brevoortformspring.tumblr.com/post/134526589698/can-daredevil-eat-spicy-food)
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr!](http://shinykari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
